


All I Want for Christmas is You

by WinterSky101



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSky101/pseuds/WinterSky101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seemed like your basic run-of-the-mill Christmas invasion. Then Ianto was kidnapped, and the Torchwood team plus the Doctor and Rose were thrown into a mission to get him back before midnight on Christmas Day, or they would lose him forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is You

**Author's Note:**

> The timeline for the Doctor and Rose, as mentioned in the story, is right after _Tooth and Claw_. Timeline for Torchwood is somewhere in season 2 before Owen dies and comes back. Ianto and Jack are dating.
> 
> Fair warning: I have never visited Cardiff. My knowledge of Cardiff's main tourist attractions comes from Google and Wikipedia. If anything in here isn't correct, feel free to tell me.

"Okay, Tosh. Are you ready?" Jack demanded.

Toshiko nodded. "Ready when you are, Jack."

Jack tapped his comm. "Owen, Gwen? Are you two in place?"

" _We're ready,"_  Gwen replied.  _"Just give us the signal."_

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

" _I'm ready, Jack,"_  Ianto replied.  _"Just tell me when."_

"Do it," Jack commanded Toshiko.

She nodded, turning back to her computer. "Gwen, Owen?" Tosh asked through her own comm. "Are you two ready?"

" _Ready as we'll ever be,"_  Owen replied.

"Ianto?"

" _I'm ready, Tosh."_

Taking a deep breath, Tosh hit a button on her keyboard. "Now!" she called. There was a loud roaring sound. Jack held his breath. The sound died away. It took a moment, then…

" _Let's never do that again,"_  Owen groaned. Tosh let out a nervous little laugh.

"It's Christmas, Owen!" Jack replied. "An invasion of some sort is practically a given at this point."

" _I'm never going to wash this out of my clothes,"_  Gwen complained.

Jack laughed. "Just be glad you're okay." Frowning, Jack realized Ianto hadn't said anything yet. "Ianto?" he asked. There was no response. "Ianto, are you there?"

"Jack, is something wrong?" Tosh asked.

Jack ignored her in favor of tapping his earpiece again, desperately trying to get a hold of Ianto. "Ianto, answer me, damn it!" There was still nothing. "Tosh! Track his comm," Jack commanded. "Is there any way he went through the Rift?"

"I'm looking," Tosh replied. "His comm is moving away from where the Rift opened. I can trace the signal."

"Do it," Jack demanded. He tapped his comm again. "Guys, Ianto's missing. Do you have any idea where he is?"

" _Ianto's missing?"_  Gwen asked.

Jack barely bit back a growl of frustration. "Can you go check where he was supposed to be?" he demanded. He could hear the sound of Gwen's heels clicking across the pavement. "Is there anything there?" he demanded as the sound stopped, even though he knew there wouldn't be.

" _No, Jack. We're sorry."_  Jack felt as if he had been bathed in ice water. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Get back to base you, two," he snapped. "Tosh, track Ianto's comm. We should-"

Jack was cut off by a familiar wheezing noise. His eyes went wide as the TARDIS materialized in front of him.

"Jack, is that…" Tosh asked, her voice trailing off.

Jack nodded. "It is."

The TARDIS door opened and Jack's second Doctor, the one with the floppy brown hair, stepped out. Behind him was Rose, both beaming. Jack couldn't do anything but stare.

"Hi, Jack!" Rose chirped. "The Doctor and I thought we'd pop in, see how you were doing!"

"We just came from seeing Queen Victoria," the Doctor added. "Then the TARDIS told me that there were heavy amounts of Rift activity here, so we thought we'd come and see what was going on. Looks like you've got it all under control, though."

"Not quite," Jack replied, finally finding his voice. "One of ours is missing."

"What do you mean, one of yours?" Rose asked.

Jack gestured around the Hub. "Welcome to Torchwood," he told them. "We guard the Rift." Jack pointed at Tosh. "This is Toshiko Sato, computer expert."

"Doctor Sato?" the Doctor asked, looking pleased. "We've met before. When the spaceship hit Big Ben. I looked different back then. Big ears and a leather jacket."

"That was you?" Tosh asked, looking shocked.

The Doctor beamed. "Yup! What do you think, did I look better than or do I look better now?"

"Doctor, Jack said one of his team members was missing," Rose scolded. "Now is not the time for this."

"Right. Who is it?" the Doctor asked. Jack couldn't quite keep up with this giddy version of the Doctor. When he had traveled with this incarnation, he had been a lot more serious. The difference had to be Rose and Canary Warf.

"Ianto Jones," Jack replied.

The Doctor frowned. "Ianto Jones, Ianto Jones…" he muttered. Then his face lit up. "Oh! I've heard of him! He's considered one of the Earth's biggest saviors!"

"Then we must find him!" Tosh replied, looking excited.

Jack shook his head. "Not necessarily," he replied, hating to burst Tosh's bubble. "Timestreams can change."

"Oh. Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey?" Tosh asked, quoting the well-known Easter Egg of the Doctor.

The Easter Egg the Doctor hadn't yet made. "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey?" he asked, looking pensive. "I like that. I think I might use it sometime."

"Feel free," Jack told him. "Tosh, have you tracked Ianto's comm yet?"

"It's still moving," Tosh replied. "Going…north. Straight north."

Jack was about to give Tosh the order to figure out exactly where Ianto was and how to get there as fast as possible, then a light started blinking on his wrist strap.

"That light never blinks," Tosh said softly. Jack nodded stiffly. He knew what that light meant. Someone else with a vortex manipulator was trying to contact him. That could either be very good or very bad. All things considered, it was probably very bad.

Jack pressed the button and a hologram of a familiar figure popped up. "Oh no," Jack groaned.

 _"Jack!"_  the woman in the hologram said in a dangerously cheery voice.  _"Imagine this. I'm traveling around and my sensors find this Rift in time and space. So I trace it, of course, and who does my search lead me to? You. See, I thought you were dead. We all thought you were dead. You left us!"_  the woman shrieked, looking quite deranged. A moment later, she composed herself again.

 _"I mourned you,"_  she hissed.  _"I thought you were dead. Then I come here and find you've replaced me."_  The woman leaned down. Jack's breath hitched as she pulled up Ianto, holding him by the hair. He was clearly unconscious, and even in the grainy hologram, Jack could see some of the damage done to him.

 _"I had to live with my lover dead. Now you get to live without yours."_  Jack's eyes went wide with horror. She was going to kill Ianto while he watched, unable to do anything. The Hub was completely silent.

 _"Unless,"_  the woman said slowly, dropping Ianto's body to the floor,  _"you come and find me first. I know you can do it. If you give yourself up to me and agree to love me again, I'll let boy-toy go. You have until midnight."_  The hologram faded away. Jack had to grip the railing to keep his legs from giving out under him.

"Tosh," he whispered hoarsely. "Figure out exactly where that signal is coming from. Now."

"Who is that, Jack?" Tosh asked as she started tapping at her keyboard.

"An ex," Jack replied distractedly, fiddling with the controls on his wrist strap. "Well, sort of. I slept with her a few times. It was never anything serious. Except I guess she thought it was. Her name is Kaki."

"So, an evil ex has kidnapped your boyfriend," Tosh summarized.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, that Ianto guy is your boyfriend?" Rose asks. "That's so cute!" At the disbelieving look Tosh shot her, Rose looked down. "Right. He's in mortal danger. Not the time to be getting off-task."

The door alarm started blaring as Owen and Gwen stepped into the Hub. "Any news on Ianto?" Gwen asked before coming to an abrupt stop. "Jack, is that-"

"Hello!" the Doctor called, beaming at Owen and Gwen. "I'm the Doctor. This is Rose." Rose waved. "Are you other members of Jack's mysterious team?"

"Gwen Cooper and Owen Harper," Jack called, gesturing vaguely in Gwen and Owen's direction. "And yes, we do have news on Ianto. You just missed it."

"Just missed what?" Owen asked.

Jack tapped a button on his wrist strap. "This."

The message replayed. Gwen and Owen watched in horror. "Oh my God," Gwen whispered. "Who is that?"

"Someone I used to sleep with," Jack replied. "Tosh, do you know where the signal from Ianto's comm is coming from?"

"It stopped moving," Tosh replied. "I've got the coordinates right here."

"Alright. Everyone out to the SUV."

"Um, Jack?" the Doctor called. He gestured at the TARDIS. "Probably faster."

"Oh. Right." Jack turned to his team. "Alright. We might need some of the supplies from the SUV later, so we'll split up. Tosh, we'll go with the Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS. Owen, you and Gwen get all of the supplies we might need and put them in the SUV. You'll be following us."

"Here." Tosh passed a PDA over to Gwen. "I've programmed this to trace the signal. Just follow it."

"Alright." Gwen and Owen wasted no time in going over to get medical supplies. Jack turned to the Doctor.

"Alright, everyone in!" the Doctor called, opening the door. Tosh's eyes went wide as she went in.

"I know, it's bigger on the inside," the Doctor said dismissively. Still, he was obviously enjoying Tosh's reaction.

"This is caused by fourth dimensional engineering, isn't it? The inside is another dimension entirely!" Tosh gasped.

The Doctor beamed. "Yes, exactly, Doctor Sato!"

"Please, just Tosh," Tosh replied. She looked as if she were about to start looking around at all the technology the Doctor had in the TARDIS.

Jack tapped her shoulder to get her back on task. "Tosh. Give the Doctor the coordinates."

"Oh, right." Tosh passed the Doctor her PDA. He put the coordinates in the TARDIS and started getting her ready to fly.

"Make sure you don't appear there a hundred years early," Rose put in.

The Doctor gave her a look. "Oi! I don't need any cheek from you!'

"Doc, please be fast," Jack begged.

The Doctor nodded at him. "Off we go!" he called, slamming his palm into a button. The TARDIS started to shake slightly, the pump in the middle starting to move. Tosh grabbed the handrail in shock. A moment later, the TARDIS steadied.

"Here we are!" the Doctor called cheerfully. He went over to the doors and threw them open.

They were in a warehouse that looked completely abandoned. Jack stepped out and the light on his wrist strap started blinking again instantly. Confused, he tapped it.

 _"Now Jack, did you really think I'd make it that easy?"_  Kaki was standing with her hands on her hips.  _"I knew you were tracing his comm. But you are going in the right direction. After all, I don't want this to be_ too _hard for you. The comm is somewhere in the warehouse, along with your next clue."_  Kaki wiggled her fingers in a wave and the hologram disappeared.

"She's making this into a  _game_ ," Jack spat. "When we find her, I'm gonna kill her."

"Jack!" Tosh called. "I found the comm! And there's a piece of paper here too."

"Let me see." Jack grabbed the paper, unfolding it. Drawn on it was a rough sketch of a crown.

"What does that mean?" Tosh asked.

Jack sighed. "Cardiff Castle," he replied. "Kaki always liked things like that."

"But the castle is closed today!" Tosh protested.

"Hello!" the Doctor called. "TARDIS. We can get in."

"I doubt she means inside the castle," Jack added. "She wants me to find her. It's probably somewhere obvious, like at the front door or something."

"Well you know her best," Rose sighed. They all went back in the TARDIS and the Doctor started to input the coordinates.

"Gwen, Owen," Jack called, tapping his comm.

" _We're on our way, Jack,"_  Gwen replied.  _"Is something wrong?"_

"She's turning this into a scavenger hunt," Jack told her, the disgust clear in his voice. "The next clue leads to Cardiff Castle. You two should go back to base. When we find Ianto, we'll bring him back there in the TARDIS."

" _Alright, Jack."_  Gwen's voice was clearly worried.  _"Good luck."_

Jack cut off the communication as the TARDIS took off. A few seconds later, they landed outside Cardiff Castle.

Just as Jack had suspected, the next clue was taped to the front door. Jack ran out and snatched it. It was a little damp with snow, but still clearly legible. Written on the paper was the word "thousand," with an arrow pointing to the u.

Jack frowned at it. "I've got no clue," he admitted.

Tosh looked at it. "Millennium Center," she replied immediately. "See, it's the center of the word 'thousand.' A millennium is a thousand years."

"Brilliant!" Jack cried. "I could kiss you, Tosh."

"Ianto would be jealous," Tosh replied, blushing. Jack pulled her in for a hug instead.

"So, back to where we started?" the Doctor asked. Jack nodded. "Millennium Center, here we come!" The Doctor started pressing buttons on the TARDIS control panel and, almost before Jack knew it, they had materialized in front of the Millennium Center.

" _Jack?"_  Gwen asked in Jack's comm.  _"The cameras say the TARDIS just landed right above the Hub. What's going on?"_

"We're still doing this goddamn scavenger hunt," Jack told Gwen. "The Millennium Center is the next place. We haven't found Ianto yet."

" _I'm sure we'll find him soon,"_  Gwen offered reassuringly, picking up on the worry in Jack's voice.

Jack sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right." Still, Jack's stomach was clenched with worry. Even if they did find Ianto, they'd have to be sure to get him away without Kaki killing him. Considering how insane she was, Jack wouldn't put it past her to kill Ianto just to spite him.

Rose was the one to spot the slip of paper this time, taped to one of the pillars outside the building. "It's got a funny hat on it," she told Jack as she brought it back over to the TARDIS. They slipped inside, looking at the paper.

"It's a bishop's hat," the Doctor said instantly. "A mitre."

"So the clue is a bishop." Jack thought for a moment. "That must mean Llandaff Cathedral. Isn't that the seat for the bishop of Cardiff?"

"I think so," Tosh replied.

The Doctor nodded. "Off we go!" The TARDIS took off quickly and landed outside the cathedral. There was a service going on inside, but there weren't any people outside.

"I see the paper," Tosh said, pointing. "I'll go get it." Quickly, Tosh ran out and grabbed the piece of paper. She returned to the TARDIS quickly and showed everyone what was drawn on it.

"What is that, a lion?" Rose asked.

Jack shrugged. "It's some sort of animal. So, something in Cardiff that has to do with animals."

"She seems to be sending us on a tour of the main attractions in Cardiff," the Doctor put in, frowning slightly.

Tosh's eyes lit up suddenly. "Animal Wall!" she cried. "It's got all the carved animals. And there are two lions. It's a big tourist attraction."

"I'll take your word for it," Jack replied. "Animal Wall it is, then."

The TARDIS wheezed as it appeared in front of Animal Wall. In the mouth of one of the lions was a slip of paper. Tosh deftly pulled it out. "It's a picture of a fire," she told the others.

"So what sort of Cardiff tourist attraction has something to do with fire?" the Doctor asked.

Jack thought for a moment. "The Coal Exchange!" he cried, at the same time as Tosh.

"Coal makes fire," Tosh added. "Let's go!"

Everyone piled into the TARDIS. Jack couldn't help but sneak an anxious glance at the clock. It was half past eleven. When Kaki had given them until midnight, she hadn't been giving them much time, considering Ianto was kidnapped at around eleven. The TARDIS helped a lot in getting to the clues quickly, but if there were too many more, Jack was worried they wouldn't get to him in time.

The TARDIS materialized in front of the Coal Exchange. Jack jumped out almost before it had completely landed, looking around for the piece of paper. He didn't see it anywhere. The others all piled out, searching for it. No one found it.

"Could we have been wrong?" Tosh asked softly.

Jack groaned. "If we were wrong, then where is the next clue?" he demanded. "It makes sense for it to be the Coal Exchange. I mean, coal and fire are related, right?" Jack gestured at the building. "Look, it-" Suddenly, he stopped talking. His Vortex Manipulator was beeping.

 _"Jack!"_  Kaki said with a smile as Jack tapped the button.  _"You've made it to the Coal Exchange. This is your last clue. If you can solve it, you can keep your boy-toy from dying."_  Kaki grabbed Ianto by the hair again, pulling him up. Jack's breath caught in his throat. He was clearly worse off than he had been before, and he looked partially conscious.

 _"Jack, be careful,"_  he mumbled, confirming Jack's suspicion.

 _"Shut up,"_  Kaki snapped, slapping him. Jack's hands clenched into fists.  _"Anyway, Jack. Last clue. Go back to where it all started."_  Grinning madly, Kaki waved.  _"See ya!"_

"Back where it all started?" the Doctor asked as the hologram faded.

"So back at the warehouse, yeah?" Rose asked.

Jack nodded. "I think so. She must have doubled back. Let's go."

Quickly, everyone piled back into the TARDIS. The Doctor sent them back to the warehouse. As soon as the TARDIS materialized, Jack stepped out. They were running out of time, and frankly, they couldn't get Ianto back soon enough.

The warehouse was empty.

"Tosh, where was the comm?" Jack hissed, pulling out his gun.

Tosh led Jack over to another room in the warehouse that was also empty. "Do you think she's in another room?" Tosh asked.

"The TARDIS isn't picking up any other humans in the warehouse," the Doctor put in.

Jack growled, shoving his gun back in the holster. "Goddamn it! Where are they?"

"Jack…" Rose obviously wanted to be comforting, but Jack was in no mood to be comforted. They had minutes left before midnight and they didn't know where Ianto was. With a deep, hitched breath that almost betrayed how close Jack was to tears, he sat down in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Wait." Jack looked up at Tosh hopefully. "She said back where it all started. Not where her twisted scavenger hunt started. Where everything started."

"Where she kidnapped Ianto," Jack replied, understanding. He jerked upright. "Doctor!"

"Already plugging in the coordinates," the Doctor replied. "Everyone in!" Everyone quickly got into the TARDIS. Jack pulled the door shut just as the Doctor hit the button and the TARDIS started to move.

Jack pulled out his gun as the TARDIS materialized. "A gun, Jack? Really?" the Doctor asked disapprovingly.

Jack turned on him. "Yes, Doctor. A gun. This woman threatened to kill Ianto and she won't stop unless she's made to. If a bullet through the head is what it takes, I'm going to shoot her."

"Jack!" The Doctor seemed shocked. Ignoring him, Jack threw open the doors to the TARDIS.

"Jack!" Kaki cried as Jack saw her in the flesh for the first time in years. "I knew you'd find me. And just in time, too. It's going to be midnight in three…two…one." As if on cue, the church bells started to ring. "I'm guessing you want your boy-toy back?"

"His name is Ianto," Jack snarled.

Kaki sighed. "Whatever. He's over there."

Jack's eyes went wide as he ran to Ianto's side. His boyfriend was slumped against the wall, clearly unconscious. He looked terrible, with reddening bruises appearing on his face and one leg in a clearly unnatural position.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jack snapped angrily.

Kaki shrugged. "He has quite a mouth on him. Anyway, he usurped  _my_  position."

"Newsflash, Kaki. I've had a lot of lovers between you and Ianto," Jack growled. As carefully as he could, he picked Ianto up and brought him over to the TARDIS.

"Jack?" Ianto mumbled, returning to consciousness. "Jack, is that you?"

"I've got you, Ianto," Jack said softly, laying Ianto down on the floor of the TARDIS. "You're safe."

"I let you take him back," Kaki called as Jack turned towards her again. "Now hold up your end. Stay with me, Jack."

"Doctor, go back to the Hub," Jack commanded softly.

"Jack, I'm not going to let you kill this woman," the Doctor protested in an equally soft voice.

"Do it, Doc," Jack repeated. "Go."

A disappointed look on his face, the Doctor closed the doors to the TARDIS. Kaki's face lit up.

"I don't want to stay with you," Jack told her. "I'm just sending them away in case things get ugly."

"Oh, Jack," Kaki sighed. "Why can't you just stay with me? We were  _happy_."

"You were a fling, Kaki!" Jack snapped. "Nothing more than a fling!"

"What, and that Ianto is more than a fling?" Kaki accused.

"Damn right he is!" Jack retorted. "You stay away from him!"

"He's  _changed_  you," Kaki whined. "You're so different now. Captain Jack Harkness in a committed relationship? What is going on?"

"Stay away from him or I will  _make_  you," Jack threatened.

Kaki narrowed her eyes. "Make me."

"I will," Jack repeated. "I will kill you if that's what it takes."

"I will not let him go," Kaki growled. "I will find him and kill him. I  _will_  get my revenge for what you did to me and-"

Kaki's voice was cut off abruptly by a gunshot. Her eyes went wide as the bullet buried itself in her brain.

Jack looked at her and sighed. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then he turned. "We closed the Rift recently, which means it's still closing," he muttered to himself. "That means there are weak spots. Like right… here." Jack dipped his fingers into the opening in the Rift. It wasn't big, and it was getting smaller, but it was big enough.

Jack knelt next to Kaki and pulled off her Vortex Manipulator. He didn't want that getting into the wrong hands. Then he picked up her body and dumped it into the Rift.

"So long," Jack said softly. With that dealt with, Jack turned and started making his way back to the Hub.

The walk wasn't long. Jack went down through the Invisible Lift and instantly made his way over to the autopsy bay, where Owen was treating Ianto.

"How is he?" Jack demanded.

Owen looked up. "Teaboy will be fine," he replied. "None of the damage is that serious. And I used that Sontaran device to fix all of his broken bones. He'll be sore when he wakes up and a little groggy, but he'll be fine by tomorrow. Or later today, actually."

"Thanks."

One side of Owen's mouth quirked upright in a slight smile. "No problem. If you don't need me for anything else, I'm going home. Call me if Ianto doesn't wake up in the next half hour."

"Will do," Jack replied. "You did well. You all did." Gwen offered Jack a weak smile. Jack could tell how tired she was. "All of you should go home and get some rest."

"Bye, Jack!" Gwen called as she almost ran over to the door. Owen followed. Tosh lingered behind.

"Something up, Tosh?" Jack asked.

Tosh shrugged. "I'm not that tired," she replied. "I had too many coffees. And I slept in this morning anyway."

"I'm sorry I called you in on Christmas," Jack apologized.

Tosh waved it away. "It's fine, Jack. It wasn't your fault a group of aliens decided to rip open the Rift today."

"I'm still sorry," Jack repeated.

Tosh smiled. "Anyway, I'm not tired. I'll stay with you two."

"We'll stay too, if that's okay!" the Doctor called from the doorway. Jack jerked upright to see him beaming in the doorway, holding hands with Rose.

"I thought you and Rose were gone!" he called. Considering the TARDIS hadn't been in the Hub, he had assumed the Doctor and Rose had left while he was dealing with Kaki.

"Nope," Rose replied. "We were just moving the TARDIS to somewhere a bit less crowded. And considering we've already missed Christmas dinner with my mum-"

"Rose, the TARDIS is a time machine," the Doctor protested. "We can't miss anything. We'll make it. Later."

"Anyway, we don't have anywhere we need to be," Rose finished. "We figured we'd stay with you."

"Jack, can I talk with you for a moment?" the Doctor asked, beckoning.

Jack turned to Tosh. "Call me if he so much as stirs," he informed her firmly. Tosh nodded and took Jack's place at Ianto's side. "Sure, Doc," Jack called, even though he didn't think he'd particularly enjoy the conversation.

"Jack." The Doctor looked a bit uncomfortable. "About the whole Kaki thing."

"Look, Doc," Jack started, defensive. "When I died on the GameStation, I tried to get back to you when I woke up. But my Vortex Manipulator died and I ended up in 1869. I had to live from then until now, hiding from my past self and trying to make it to you again. I was forced to join Torchwood a few decades later. I've lived through a lot. And I've learned that, when people are threatening my family, I need to stop them. The only way to stop Kaki was to kill her. I didn't want to, but I had to protect Ianto. So I killed her, and I wish I didn't have to, but I won't apologize to you for it." Jack was breathing hard by the end of his tirade.

The Doctor's lips curved in a slight smile. "I know," he replied. "I wasn't calling you over to yell at you. I wanted to tell you I understand. If someone threatened Rose…" The Doctor shuddered. "I don't know what I would do. I know why you did what you did. And I don't blame you for it."

"Oh." Jack wasn't quite sure what to say to that. He was saved from having to answer by Tosh calling him over.

"Jack, I think he's waking up!"

Jack instantly raced over to the autopsy bay. Ianto was stirring, starting to come back to awareness. "Hey," Jack whispered as he opened his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm a little sore, but I'm alright," Ianto replied hoarsely. "What happened to Kaki?"

"She won't ever hurt you again," Jack promised.

Ianto was able to read between the lines and nodded. "Thank you."

"It was nothing," Jack replied, giving Ianto a soft kiss. "Oh, and we have some guests."

"Ianto Jones!" The Doctor was beaming.

Ianto's eyes went wide. "When in his timeline is this?" he hissed to Jack.

"Before Canary Warf," Jack hissed back.

Ianto nodded. "You must be the Doctor," he called, smiling. "And you're Rose Tyler, if I'm not mistaken."

"And you're Jack's boyfriend," Rose replied. "Sometime you'll have to tell me how you got him to settle down."

"I'm still not sure how I did it," Ianto joked.

Jack rolled his eyes. "It's his Welsh accent," he told Rose in a conspiratorial tone. "And the Welsh itself. When we're in bed, he-"

"Jack!" Ianto squeaked, horrified. Rose laughed.

"Well, considering we didn't get a Christmas yesterday, should we make one today?" Tosh suggested.

Jack smiled. "I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," he replied. "But I've already gotten my Christmas gift."

"What?" Ianto asked.

Jack dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "You," he replied. "I have you, safe and sound."

Ianto rolled his eyes at Jack's cliché comment, but the smile on his face told Jack he really didn't mind.

**Author's Note:**

> My writing tumblr is [here](http://winterskywrites.tumblr.com/), if you're interested.


End file.
